The effect of fluorides on L cell metabolism will be investigated by growing cells on energy sources other than glucose and comparing the alterations in glycolytic intermediates, nucleoside triphosphates, and pyridine nucleotides seen under these conditions to those usually seen when fluoride is added to the cultures. Various blocking agents and other drugs which influence epinephrine release will be used in a continual attempt to determine how fluoride influences splanchnic nerve transmission. Studies of the dietary interrelationships of fluoride, copper, and iron will continue in an attempt to determine how fluoride influences the metabolism of these elements.